Teen Dude in the Forest
by gotenboner
Summary: Goten loses his clothes and scared his mother will spank him, but soon meets a new friend, who spanks him, but Goten loves it! Read this hot story today!


Goten was having fun, he had run through the woods naked, it felt so good to the 7-year-old. Then he dived into the water, and caught a fish! Then he just swim around, enjoying the water on his naked little body. When he climbed out and looked around for his clothes, he found that they were gone!

"Oh no! Where are my clothes?!" Goten said shrilly. "I can't go home naked! Mom would spank me!"

"Hey kid, Looking for something?" The tall yet slender teen guy stood there naked as well, leaning on the tree. Goten gasped in surprised, but he lacked the modesty of being embarrassed by his nakedness, so he didn't hide his genitals.

"My clothes, they're gone!"

"We can worry about them later kid, say do you know how to play some fun games? I'm bored and there is still plenty of daylight left." The devilish minded teen said while rubbing his sculpted abs.  
"What kind of game?" asked Goten curiously, walking up to the teen.

"First, let's play dare muscle. It's a new game I made up. It's where you tell the other person to rub a certain muscle on your body, and if they don't, they lose."

"That sounds fun!" Goten chirped.

"Okay, since I'm bigger and older I'll start. I muscle dare you to my feet" Goten obediently bend down and rubbed the teen's feet

"Like this?"

"YES. You passed. Your turn, um, what's your name?"

"Goten!" Goten replied proudly. "the ten part is Japanese for Heaven."

"I see, nice to meet you Goten. Now it's your turn. And I'm Justin"

"Nice to meet you!" then Goten went to thoughtful silence, trying to think up a good dare. Then he turned his back on the teen. "I muscle dare you to my butt!"

"ah man, this is getting fun. Alright." The teen said with a slight chuckle as he scooped down to grab Goten's butt. Goten giggled, feeling naughty as the teen rubbed and stroked his butt cheeks.

Then he felt the teen prying his butt cheeks apart... "Hmm, this should do nicely" The teen thought to himself as he looked on the little boys butt hole Goten yelped and giggled as he felt a finger touching his butt hole "Okay, I passed right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to stop..."

"Well, we have to go on ;) "

"I dare you to touch my penis Goten." Goten was disappointed that the teen stopped but reached up and touched the teen's penis The teen boy slightly moaned at the touch of another guys hand as he was a virgin himself. The teen boy began to get even more horny from the touch and was getting an erection from the excitement.

"Wow, it's getting bigger and stiffer!" Goten exclaimed.

"And I'm only half hard. haha I am normally 7 1/2 inches long when I'm fully hard." The teen said as he watched Goten's eyes get wider as the dick got harder and longer with his hands on it.

"So, what do you think and want to do with it? You hand is on it after all." The teen boy said, hoping that Goten's curiosity would take over and would for the first time get horny.

"Can you make my pee-pee do that?" Goten asked, still rubbing Justin's penis

"Wouldn't hurt to try now would it?" The teen boy said as his hand reached down to rub the little boys gasped and moaned.

"Hey...that feels good!"

"Glad it does. Goten... Let me be inside you." The boy said with a short pause.

"Inside...me?" Goten asked, confused. "How are you going to get inside me?" his eyes were closed from the pleasure of Justin fondling his boy parts, his penis was stiffening

"Would be best and more fun if I showed you instead of telling you, so turn around for me. I want to touch your butt once again." The boy said as calm as he could.

"Okay!" Goten said and he turned around. The teen spit on his hands, then rub his dick a little to get it wet. Then slowly put the head of his dick into Goten's butt hole.

"This will hurt a little, would be best for you to just moan when it does hurt." Goten nodded, but didn't feel any pain when the teen entered him, but instead, he felt a wave a pleasure. His Saiyan side kept him from feeling any pain from this teen entering his back door

"I'm half way *moan* how are you feeling Goten?"

"Really good!" Goten chirped "Go in all the way!"

"OKAY!" the teen shouted as he quickly pushed all his remaining dick into Goten and began to go in and out of the little boy / sayian

"AAAHHH!" Goten screamed in pleasure as he felt the teen reaching around him and grabbing his little dick.

"That's it Goten! Take it! Feel the goodness of my dick!" The Teen yet again shouted as his dick and balls were pounding away on the little boy. And as a token of gratitude, the teen was giving little Goten a handjob at the same time. Goten screamed and squealed with erotic pleasure and felt something wet shooting into his butt, at the same time, he felt his own little boyhood squirt something on the teen's hand . Then he lay flat on his belly with the weight of the teen on top of him

"That was a fun game Goten" "YES!" Goten agreed. "Let's do it again!" "Okay!" And the couple continued to play over and over again until it was time to leave and go separate ways. Who knows, maybe one day they will meet again.


End file.
